nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Bithunia
Bithunia (Bithii: Biquniða; Phonetic: Bee-thoo-nee'-ah), officially the Bithunian Empire is a nation in the western part of Europa Atlantica. Introduction Bithunia shares a single border with ----Kenny---- to the west, a border with Benelux to the east, and a border with Calizornistan to the south-east. The border to the south is currently unknown. Across the Meiamoran Channel, lies Miamoria to the direct north. The Bithunian Empire is an Imperial Democracy, in which all power is vested in the Basileus or king. But lower posts, such as Mayor, Sheriff, et cetera are elected offices. The name Bithunia originates from the Bithii tribe who occupied the area near present day Bithunian capital of Choros. The king who united the three original tribes, (the Bithii, the Chaki, and the Karras), Basileus Alexios I Adonis, is officially considered the first king or Basileus of Bithunia. Geography Bithunia is located in western Europa Atlantica. To the north and west, is the ocean. To the northeast, is Benelux. To the east, is Calizornistan. To the southwest, is ----Kenny----. The southeast of Bithunia is unknown territory currently. Bithunia covers 358,768 square kilometres. The terrain varies from region to region. To the north, are coastal plains with temperate weather. But towards the south, the weather becomes more varied, generally being more humid. History Tribal To Unity Not much is known about the period of the tribes. It is generally presumed that all three were in constant conflict with one another, until the Great Unification. The Great Unification was basically a series of treaties between the three tribes, through marriage. The Bithii over a period of time solidified the bloodlines of all three tribes into a single bloodline, which first ran through Alexois, the first grandson of a Bithii chieftan. When Alexois came of age, he united all three tribes, claiming himself as the chieftan of each tribe, and uniting them under the banner of the Bithii. This did not go over well at first, and there were a few dissidents, but war had long made the majority of the people weary. And most of the tribes-people accepted Alexois as the first chieftan of the solidified tribe. Gradually, Alexois took the surname of Adonis, which translates as 'lord'. Then, he proclaimed himself as Basileus or 'king' over the Bithii. Which really was not a change in the society, but just a more sophisticated way of saying that he was the only ruler. Due to tradition, all Bithunian kings attach Basileus to the front of their inaugural name. Royal Houses As Bithunia grew as a nation, so did the royal family. Over all there are seven different royal families, all but one of which are extinct. Although technically, they all belong to the House of Adonis, each family prefers to have their own house. Only in the most formal of circumstances is the name 'Adonis' ever applied to a member of another house, 'Adonis' is always placed in front of the surname. For example, the current basileus, Nikodemous I's name would read: Basileus Nikodemous I Adonis Philotheos Kristodoulos. The Royal Houses are as follows, in order: *Adonis *Akakios *Antipas *Philotheos *Kourtikios *Dalassenos *Kristodoulos The current basileus, Nikodemous I, belongs to the House of Kristodoulos. Other notable surnames in the royal line are: Menos, Vlatropolous, Chakos, Skleros, Phelkos, Kabakes, Koresses, and Choniates.